


Hard Reality

by isweartocoffee



Category: Free!
Genre: Anorexia, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Or mentions of it at least, more tags to be added later??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartocoffee/pseuds/isweartocoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei can't seem to find sleep very easily anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Reality

Once again, it's the middle of the night and Rei is, once again, shooting awake from a horrid nightmare. He wished it was something a little more practical, the reason he never slept anymore. After the first couple weeks of ignoring it, he finally paid it some attention. The papers and books and websites all said the same thing: It was because something was plaguing his mind. Keeping something bottled up inside of you will cause your body to recreate the scenario during sleep. It isn't always recognizable, and it isn't ever pleasant.

But there was nothing he could do.

Being the second son, there was a lot of pressure on him to be just as impressive, if not more so, as his brother. It wasn't as easy to please his parents. They were very old fashioned, as was Rei himself. He quite enjoyed reading, to the point that, as a child, his parents would take away his books and force him to watch television as punishment. He was a sobbing mess for the entire ordeal, and vowed not to act up again.

As he grew, he learned not so many children read books like he did. They may have read the popular ones, and maybe a classic novel or two, but that was the extent of their literary arsenal. They enjoyed viewing, not leaving much to the imagination itself. As far as they saw it, someone else was using their imagination for them. He became alienated from his peers. That wasn't such a bad thing at first.

In middle school, his parents informed him that he would be signing up for the most academically challenging classes during high school. It wasn't a request. He asked if he could do something fun along with that, like join a club. They agreed that, as long as his grades didn't drop, they'd allow one club activity. He had to choose wisely. Something that would entail a challenge equal of both mind and body. After weighing the positive and negative aspects of all sports and clubs, he came upon the conclusion that track team would bear the best results with the least amount of embarrassment or injuries.

There was only one problem though. Ryugazaki Rei was already outcasted by his general student body by the time he reached his last year of middle school. Those post-meet cookouts over at peoples' houses were something he wasn't invited to. Visiting other schools for competitions, he didn't have anyone to sit next to (apart from the occasional times that someone was slumbering prior to his sitting down). He was simply "that kid" that took school way too seriously and used way too many big words. His thoughts and fears and hopes and even off-handed remarks were kept to himself. There was nobody to confide in, and it wasn't a bad thing until the nightmares started.

Glancing at the digital clock by his bed, Rei tiredly rubbed his eyes and clicked on his reading lamp. Putting on his glasses right now was pointless, so he remained partially blind for a moment. "There has to be some solution to this. Many people suffer from insomnia. Perhaps I should see a healthcare professional about medication..."

In his exhausted state, Rei giggled to himself. It wasn't funny, the fact that his parents were so against medication in most forms. But his delirium was beginning to get the best of him, and he couldn't help finding the situation a little humorous. "Mom, Dad," he mused to himself. "I believe this dosage of this drug will assist me in achieving homeostasis once again. 'Excuse us, Rei, when did you become a licensed pharmacist? You're simply watching too much television; all those ads for drugs are starting to make you think there's something wrong with you!'" It was truly hilarious, except that it wasn't.

He threw off his blankets and stepped around his room, stretching his legs. They were still just a little sore from today's practice, but nothing too hearty. Coach remarked that despite his form improving, his times weren't. He inquired about Rei's eating habits and discovered that he'd lost a little bit of weight the past month or so. At the risk of having his parents informed, the boy promised to improve his dietary habits.

But with his mind always focused on his work, and the only circadian rhythm he has being beat to death, it was hard to work up an appetite. He was well aware that calories kept one alert throughout the day, and that one needed to begin their day with protein to remain healthy. So he figured if he kept eating breakfast in the same manner, and the required evening meal with his parents, he could suffice with eating simple pieces of fruit for lunch. That way, he could build up a little bit of exhaustion for the evening. He'd eat just enough dinner to keep him awake to do homework, and then he'd be tired enough that shut-eye would be inevitable.

This was all a very gradual process, leading to less and less food each week to experiment just how many calories needed to be excluded for sleep to happen. It ended with half-portioned evening meals, an occasional small breakfast, and lots of water to keep his stomach occupied.

Even now, he considered sneaking off to the kitchen to get something small that wouldn't be missed from the refrigerator. The thought itself made his stomach growl. It was desperate for nourishment, but Rei only heard complaints. _Don't torture yourself,_ he thought he heard it say. _You can make it through this without disrupting your current caloric intake._

He stretched every single muscle he could reach, reviewed his homework for the fourth time to make sure nothing was misspelled or left unanswered, and read a few chapters of his favorite book before slinking back beneath his comforter. This time, he left his lamp alit in the hopes of tricking his brain into thinking he was sleeping during the day time. They were called _night_ mares, were they not? His endeavor proved to be futile, as exactly 75 minutes after he closed his eyes, the poor unfortunate soul found himself jerking awake and gasping for air.

That night was the last night he attempted sleeping of his own volition. Any rest he managed came from short naps springing up when his lethargy had gotten to an unavoidable level. He knew it wasn't practical or advisable, but he didn't have to defend himself to anybody. Apart from his track times, Coach asked no questions. Apart from his grades, his parents asked no questions. Apart from... No. None of his classmates ever asked questions.

The first year of high school rolled around. He'd heard that there was going to be a new student in his class, one transferred from the best boarding school in the district. Hazuki-san was rumored to be very dedicated to his studies in his old school and looking to join or start a swim club at Iwatobi.

The mere idea of having a chance at a friendship made Rei nearly smile overtly.

"Good day," the blue-haired boy began, after ensuring his vocals cords were adequately clear. His legs wobbled as he tried to stand erect, and he balled his hands into fists. "You're the new student, Hazuki Nagisa-kun, correct?"

His original impression of the boy was instantaneously dissolved when the shorter turned around. His blond hair was flopped on his forehead as though he didn't care enough to comb it, and his piercing pink eyes were far too... Pink. And goodness gracious, was that his actual, honest-to-God voice?

"Ehhh? Yeah, that's me! You don't have to tack on the '-kun' though; most people just call me Nagisa! What's your name?"

Those eyes of his shimmered under the halogen lights. He was pale-skinned with round cheeks and a small, compact body beneath an oversized uniform. And evidently was one of the few students to opt for the hideous yellow sweater-vest the school offered. Bright. Bouncy. Beautiful. This boy was truly something else.

But nobody who utters such an odd request, to use a name without an honorific, could be the sort of person Rei was looking to acquaint himself with. His best efforts to remain stoic failed, and he frowned. "I must be mistaken. You aren't who I'm looking for."

"Huh?? But you addressed me by my name! You knew my name, so it was me you were looking for!" His deduction and reasoning were flawless, truly. A couple of students began glancing their way. _Ryugazaki-kun, trying to make a friend?_ Why did Hazuki-kun have to be so loud? "At least tell me your name, before wandering off on such a weird note."

With a flick of his wrist, the younger boy's glasses were adjusted with practiced precision. "Ryugazaki," he coughed out. "You may call me Ryugazaki."

"Ryugazaki, okay, cool surname, but what about the other one? I wanna know your given name!"

Rei narrowed his eyes and stalked off without another word. He didn't have time for this- for any of this. Whoever had tipped him off about Hazuki-kun's academic dedication was sorely misled. He discovered, as his fingers briefly touched his cheek during his glasses fix, that his face had risen in temperature. That was to be expected; approaching somebody for the first time in years took a lot of gall.

As he listened to the teacher begin the first-day lecture, he noticed the mop-headed boy in question glancing back at him a few times. It was difficult to focus on work when strawberry eyes were boring into him from ten feet away.

What had he just done? Set himself up for a year of awkward staring and quiet half-greetings with yet another person? Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in one sitting at 6 am, and is also my first "completed" free! fic  
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
